Discípulo
by Jocasta de Tebas
Summary: Hyoga vuelve a Atenas para comprender qué pacto hicieron Escorpio y Acuario en la batalla de las Doce Casas para permitirle continuar con vida.


_Quería hacer un fic sobre Milo y Hyoga, y cuando lo concluí, me pareció idóneo situarlo en el universo del Alma del Asesino. La trama está situada después de Poseidón y antes de Hades._

_Dedicado a Olga_

****

**EL ALMA DEL ASESINO**

**Discípulo**

****

El sol, que caía a plomo en aquellas tempranas horas, arrancaba destellos dorados a sus ondulados cabellos, haciéndolo parecer un querubín sin alas. Espigado como era, poseía una hermosura tal que nadie en su sano juicio hubiese tratado de enfrentarse a él, ya que la fragilidad que su rostro destilaba sólo era capaz de insuflar ternura, aunque en batalla se convirtiera en uno de los guerreros más implacables de la Orden de Atenea. El Cisne, la constelación que le regía, le daba las fuerzas necesarias para convertirlo en ángel, uno caído, que llevaba la Muerte y la Desolación como compañeras de viaje.

Las escalinatas ardían bajo sus pies. Incluso con su cosmos encendido, Hyoga notaba cómo el calor de aquellas piedras traspasaba su calzado, el mismo que utilizaba en Siberia, que formaba parte de su atuendo de entrenamiento. Era consciente de lo mucho que llamaba la atención con aquella ropa en un lugar donde todo el mundo vestía uniforme griego, y más aún, cuando se atrevió a preguntar al guardia por una localización en concreto.

El Monte de las Almas.

El joven frunció el ceño y los dos acompañantes elevaron las cejas, pero le proporcionaron la información. Suspiraron al emprender Hyoga el camino, meneando la cabeza como si el ruso estuviera loco de atar.

No iban excesivamente desencaminados.

El Cisne tragó saliva mientras emprendía la ascensión. En el hospital, durante el tiempo que había estado convaleciente, entrevistarse con él y preguntarle todo aquello que le rondaba por la cabeza le pareció una fantástica idea, pero ahora, tan cerca ya de Milo, no lo era tanto. El griego podría no querer verle, reírse en su propio rostro ante aquel acceso de puerilidad, o algo mucho más macabro.

Podría desear matarle.

Se quedó parado unos instantes. ¿Y si se iba por donde había venido? Nada le obligaba a presentarle sus respetos. Ni a ponerse a sus órdenes.

Pero allí estaba. En el páramo donde las tumbas de los caballeros sobresalían entre las rocas y la escasa vegetación, Milo de Escorpio recitaba frases en griego mientras regaba con su sangre la lápida de Acuario.

La imagen le sobresaltó. Milo hablaba entre dientes, casi en susurros, mientras el líquido carmesí manaba de su muñeca, desde la misma herida que había sido auto infligida para dejar paso al torrente que daría vida a la armadura del Cisne.

Estuvo un buen rato observándole. Milo tenía el brazo extendido, la sangre manando abundantemente sobre el mármol. Y desde el lugar donde, resguardado, Hyoga divisaba toda la yerma extensión, pudo vislumbrar cómo el Escorpión se agachaba ante la tumba de Camus, para untar sus dedos en su propia sangre, con la intención de trazar un símbolo sobre la losa que tenía grabado el nombre del francés.

Aquarius no Kamyu.

El joven ruso no quiso seguir contemplando aquella escena e inflamó su cosmos, y cuando Milo notó que no estaba solo, se giró. Sus brillantes turquesas se clavaron en Hyoga, y su sonrisa, de depredador, iluminó su rostro.

Poseía una belleza impresionante, a pesar de aquel deje de tristeza que le velaba la mirada. Su cuerpo, cuya piel morena quedaba resaltada por la túnica clara que vestía, se presentaba como el de Adonis, cincelada su musculatura, prietos sus muslos, y torneado su torso.

Hyoga se sintió ínfimo ante él.

Milo se cerró la herida, explotando su cosmos, y se acercó a Hyoga como si fuera una serpiente a punto de atacar.

Sólo le faltaba el cascabel, pensó el ruso con algo de congoja.

—Ya estás recuperado, por lo que veo— le espetó, pasando a su lado, sin detenerse.

Hyoga se giró, para tratar de darle alcance.

—Sí, los médicos han dicho que mi curación ha sido casi milagrosa, sólo el ojo necesita estar protegido— contestó, señalándose la venda—, pero supongo que en poco tiempo...

Hyoga cerró la boca. Milo estaba frente a él, parado, observándole.

—Milagrosa... qué curiosa elección de adjetivo, Hyoga— sonrió de nuevo, enseñándole sus incisivos, como si fuera un lobo y el Cisne la víctima que sería su cena—. Aquí todo es un milagro, si te dedicas a mirar a tu alrededor. Tu recuperación es sorprendente, así como la aparición de la reencarnación de la diosa que, moviendo su divino báculo os arrancó de las garras de la Muerte, a ti y a tus preciosos compañeros.

Milo se giró, dispuesto a abandonar la conversación y el lugar. Hyoga le tomó del brazo, a lo que el griego respondió con un movimiento brusco, soltándose violentamente.

—No sé qué haces aquí—le respondió agriamente—. Atenea os ha dado permiso para abandonar el Santuario. ¿Qué buscas entre estas piedras? ¡Tu maestro ya no está! ¡Ya no queda nada para ti en este lugar!

—Milo— Hyoga tragó saliva—, sé que esto es muy difícil para los dos, pero lo que he venido a buscar es la respuesta a lo qué sucedió en la Casa de Escorp...

—¿Difícil?— se carcajeó después de pronunciar la palabra sibilantemente—. Lo que ocurrió en Escorpio fue algo de lo que siempre me arrepentiré. ¿Satisfecho?

Hyoga lo encaró, con el ceño fruncido a causa del sol y de la herida que ahora estaba abierta, de nuevo, en su pecho.

—No, no estoy satisfecho. Dijiste muchas cosas allí sobre Camus, y quiero saber…

Milo suspiró.

—Quieres saber por qué estaba dispuesto a perdonarte la vida.

—Sí. A eso he venido.

Milo le volvió a mirar, furibundo.

—No desentierres el pasado y márchate de aquí, Hyoga. No queda nada.

El ruso estaba temblando, pero su voz no mostró ninguna alteración.

—Estás tú. Y al regar con tu sangre mi armadura…

Milo lo agarró por la pechera y lo zarandeó, interrumpiéndole.

—¡Y yo te he dicho que te vayas! ¿Qué parte de esta orden no entiendes, Hyoga? ¡El está muerto! ¡Muerto! Y yo no pienso sustituirle, no voy a ser su juguete de nuevo ahora que…

Tenía los dedos tensos, tanto que la camiseta de Hyoga aparecía arrugada bajo ellos.

—Creo que es mejor que me retire a mi templo.

—Milo…

El griego tomó aire, y se enfrentó a Hyoga de una manera tan directa que el ruso creyó que lo traspasaría con la Aguja Escarlata.

—Vino a pedirme— gruñó, mirándolo tan fijamente que sus ojos parecían desprender puro fuego—, antes de partir yo a cumplir la misión de la Isla de Andrómeda, que te protegiera en combate. Que te impidiera pasar, si salías del bloque de hielo de Libra. ¿Y sabes lo que me ofreció?

Hyoga meneó la cabeza, deseando que Milo se lo dijera.

—Una compensación por su favor— le espetó, sin miramientos—. Su cuerpo.

Hyoga abrió la boca, atónito.

—Sí, Hyoga. Camus estuvo a punto de prostituirse por ti. Ya tienes tu respuesta.

¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado? Calculó, sin demasiado acierto, unos seis, porque cuando consiguió recuperar el control sobre sí mismo, Milo ya había recorrido la mitad del trayecto hacia su templo. Viéndolo caminar, no parecía excesivamente preocupado por lo que le había dicho de Camus, y tal hecho le causó una gran desazón. ¿Había sido realmente amigo de su maestro? Por sus palabras, ácidas y sin ningún tono conciliador, Milo aparentaba ser más un enemigo que un aliado, y el rencor escondido en la última frase aún retumbaba en la cabeza del Cisne.

_"Camus estuvo a punto de prostituirse por ti"_

Hyoga hizo una mueca desaprobadora mientras intentaba figurarse a Camus en actitud libidinosa ante el Escorpión. Aunque podía jactarse de poseer una gran imaginación, no fue capaz de visualizar mentalmente imagen alguna, y no porque Camus no fuera suficientemente atractivo a sus ojos, si no porque una posición de sumisión como aquella era, literalmente, incongruente con la personalidad del francés.

_"Camus estuvo a punto de prostituirse"_

Por él.

Se lanzó colina abajo, intentando alcanzar a Milo de nuevo, con la intención de exigirle una explicación a aquello que le había soltado sin ningún tipo de consideración. ¿Acaso pensaba que Hyoga no sentía la muerte de Camus? ¿Qué clase de discípulo creía que era el ruso si no buscaba la verdad para lograr que el alma de su maestro descansara en paz?

Milo se quedó quieto una vez llegó al final de la ladera, y relajó los hombros, como si esperara que Hyoga se fuera a colocar a su lado.

No se equivocó.

—No vas a parar hasta que te haga daño de verdad, maldito crío — apartó su cabello del rostro, y sus ojos, chispeantes, parecían tizones encendidos—. Eres tan necio como él.

—Milo, por favor— la mirada de Hyoga era suplicante, llena de sentimientos tales que el griego tuvo que apartarse de él.

—Llegó, con su aplomo de siempre, y me pidió que no te matara— comenzó a relatar, de espaldas a Hyoga, que le observaba a una cierta distancia—, que él debía conseguir que alcanzaras el Séptimo Sentido y tenía una idea clara de cómo lograrlo. Si llego a saber que era _eso_ lo que se proponía— recalcó la palabra una vez encaró a Hyoga— te habría arrancado la cabeza en Escorpio.

El Cisne se retrajo, echándose hacia atrás.

Milo carraspeó, intentando reanudar su marcha, pero Hyoga lo detuvo de nuevo. Un bufido inundó el ambiente.

—Perdóname— llegó a decir el ruso sin tartamudear— si esta conversación te resulta algo estúpida pero necesito saber porqué Camus…

—Sí, es una conversación harto estúpida. Camus está muerto, y yo me vi obligado a regar con mi sangre tu armadura porque le prometí que ocuparía su lugar en tu entrenamiento, pero, ¿sabes lo que te digo? Que no soy el muñeco de nadie— elevó la voz, furioso—. Ni el suyo, que con su chantaje me ha relegado a la condición de maestro putativo, cuando yo jamás quise tener aprendices, ni el tuyo, porque no tengo aspecto de oráculo para responder a tus tonterías. ¡Así que déjame en paz, Hyoga!

—¡No puedo dejar esto así, Milo!— exclamó, aún sabiendo que agarrar al Escorpión por el brazo significaba buscarse más de un problema—. Si Camus— bajó la mirada, soltándolo a continuación— te prometió una compensación, necesito saber exactamente qué ocurrió cuando él decidió pedirte el favor y… pagar las deudas que mi maestro haya dejado. Soy… el heredero de Acuario, y eso es lo establecido.

Milo elevó las cejas, estupefacto.

—Estás tomándome el pelo, ¿verdad, Hyoga?

El Cisne no contestó. Su ojo, velado por la venda, le daba una fragilidad engañosa a su rostro.

—Estoy dispuesto a pagar, Milo— fue la contestación.

—Escúchame bien, estúpido— le espetó, agarrándolo por el brazo y llevándolo a la sombra del templo de Aries—. ¿Quieres pagar? Por mí, de acuerdo. Te espero en mi templo, al oscurecer. Sobre mi cama— siseó, recalcando la palabra—, pagarás lo que Camus me pidió. Allí, me concederás lo que Camus no quiso darme.

Le volvió a mirar, desafiante.

—No faltaré.

—No seas imbécil, Hyoga.

El Cisne se envaró.

—La Casa de Acuario siempre paga sus deudas, Milo. Si te he dicho que allí estaré, es que allí estaré.

Milo sonrió despóticamente.

—De acuerdo— le miró lujuriosamente, lamiéndose los incisivos, y entornando los ojos—. Vístete con ropa oscura, recógete el pelo en una cola, y enciende tu cosmos al entrar. Yo te estaré esperando en la penumbra.

Hyoga sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba.

—¿Alguna… cosa más?— preguntó, con una inflexión de voz que no dejaba a la luz sus auténticos sentimientos.

—Quítate la venda. El no la llevaba.

Milo se giró, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo de Aries.

—Me la quitaré— dijo el otro, en voz alta.

—Y retócate las cejas, él las tenía partidas— su voz se sintió retumbar entre los pilares, mientras se dirigía al de Tauro.

No oyó cómo Hyoga se sentaba, recostándose en uno de ellos.

Tampoco sintió cómo, momentos después, comenzaba a sollozar.

Milo no volvió a recordar la conversación mantenida con Hyoga en todo el día, aunque tampoco estuvo recluido en su templo meditándola, si no que pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en el coliseo, practicando algo tan antiguo como la carrera pedestre. No paró para descansar más que unos instantes, tal era la furia con la que se entregaba a los entrenamientos, mientras el astro rey doraba su cuerpo que, sudoroso, lanzaba destellos sólo opacados por la arena que se iba pegando en sus piernas y brazos.

Adoraba el sol, así como la tierra que ahora mismo pisaba.

La misma tierra donde Camus había muerto.

¿Cómo pudo Hyoga tener la osadía de querer pagar la deuda de Camus? Pensó, mientras bebía una botella de agua. ¿De dónde había sacado el atrevimiento necesario para presentarse ante él, un caballero dorado, su mentor putativo para más señas, con aquella peregrina idea?

Jamás dejaría de sorprenderle. Ya lo hizo en Escorpio y ahora, volvía a conseguirlo.

Sólo Camus tenía ese poder sobre él.

Entró en el templo y regó, como siempre hacía, el suelo de ropa sucia hasta la ducha. No se molestó en encender la luz, le gustaba la penumbra.

Era un hábito, uno entre varios más que había adquirido a partir de la muerte de Camus. Curiosamente, desde que los jóvenes caballeros de bronce les derrotaron en aquella funesta batalla, Milo no había vuelto a tener ningún amante; su nivel de compenetración con sus compañeros había caído en picado, y sólo Aioria, el amigo que siempre tuvo, se atrevía a hablar con él.

Los demás… no soportaban su prepotencia.

Milo era maestro en camuflar su dolor con otro tipo de señales que, a menudo, eran confundidas.

Y ese era un buen ejemplo.

Se estaba secando la melena, el símbolo espartano por excelencia, cuando sintió algo que le heló la sangre.

Hyoga estaba en su templo.

Suspiró, tratando de calmarse. ¿Acaso ese maldito chiquillo iba a llegar hasta el final en la espiral de estupideces que había comenzado aquella mañana?

¿Acaso Milo no hablaba con claridad meridiana?

Salió de la ducha enfurecido, y se quedó desnudo ante el ruso, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Hyoga iba vestido completamente de oscuro, los brazos cubiertos por las bandas de entrenamiento, las pantorrillas por glebas de tela de color gris, y el cabello pulcramente recogido con un pasador colocado a la altura de la nuca.

No tenía la venda puesta, pues sus ojos refulgían por igual en la penumbra.

Milo estuvo un rato mirándolo, para luego hacer un nudo con la toalla y lanzársela con ira.

—Márchate de aquí, niño.

Hyoga interceptó el proyectil y lo dejó caer en el suelo, mientras veía cómo Milo se adentraba en la habitación.

—He venido a pagar el tributo.

—¡No me debes nada! ¡Nada!

Hyoga agachó la cabeza, pero no se movió. Estaba allí, ante él, tan parecido a Camus que Milo deseó ponerse a gritar, lanzarse sobre el ruso y molerlo a golpes, para luego tomarlo entre sus brazos y acunarlo, lenta y amorosamente.

Pero no era Camus, aunque Milo lo desease con toda su alma.

—Eres igual que él. Tampoco solía escucharme. Cuando subió de Libra, tenía los ojos rojos de llorar. ¡Camus llorando!— recordó, meneando la cabeza—, eso era algo digno de publicarse en los periódicos. Todo el mundo creía que no tenía corazón, si no un trozo de hielo en su pecho.

Hyoga suspiró. Estaba nervioso y su cosmos así lo demostraba.

—Lloró porque habías fallado en la prueba— continuó Milo—. Sabía que debía enterrar a tu madre más profundamente, y eso requería una gran cantidad de energía, que podía hacerle falta si tenía que enfrentarse a Arlés por ti. Así que intentó por todos los medios que alcanzaras el Séptimo Sentido pero no lo consiguió y se culpabilizaba por ello.

—No fue culp…

—¡No te he dado permiso para que hables, así que cierra el pico!

Continuaba desnudo, esta vez, sentado sobre su cama, con las manos apoyadas en el colchón. Hyoga le miraba desde la puerta, en perfecto silencio.

—Cuando llegaste aquí, con Andrómeda en brazos, me quedé sorprendido. La congelación de Camus no era algo despreciable, pero tú estabas dispuesto a continuar, a pesar de todas las dificultades que él y yo te habíamos puesto en tu camino. Mi misión era la de retenerte aquí, la de impedirte continuar. Quise convencerte que debías abandonar la Orden, que tu lugar estaba lejos de estas piedras pero no, decidiste retarme como caballero, cortando toda vía de escape para demostrarte que sí, que eras un digno guerrero de Atenea… Atenea…

El griego calló unos instantes, para levantarse y a continuación colocarse ante el ruso. En su rostro había un deje infantil, y su voz cambió súbitamente.

Hyoga supo porqué cuando Milo comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Atenea nos lo arrebató todo. A mí, mi infancia, aunque Perséfone fue una maestra excepcional. A ti, tu familia, tus padres, tu hermano… sí, recuerdo que me lo contaste, tenías un hermano, mayor que tú. No olvido nada si algo me interesa, y tú… me interesabas completamente.

Acarició la mejilla de Hyoga, y elevó ligeramente los dedos hasta llegar a sus cejas. Incendió uno de sus dedos y el ruso tuvo auténticas ganas de salir corriendo cuando dedujo lo que Milo estaba trazando: una fina línea en la mitad de éstas, dividiéndoselas en dos.

Partiéndoselas.

Milo sonrió. Hyoga no veía nada más que pequeños reflejos, y su cosmos mostraba la tensión y el nerviosismo que sentía.

—Rebaja el calor de tu cuerpo— ordenó el griego.

Hyoga le obedeció, sin abrir la boca.

—Eras testarudo, francés. Tanto como vengativo. ¿Cuántas veces decidiste que mi cabello era excesivamente largo y me congelaste las puntas? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte veces?— colocó las manos en la espalda del Cisne, y enredó sus dedos en la melena del otro—. Ahora tienes el pelo más corto que antes, pero sigue siendo igual de sedoso.

Se acercó a Hyoga, abrazándolo.

—Y huele a esa mezcla que tanto tú como tu aprendiz exudáis. ¿Es edelweiss? Nunca me lo dijiste, francés, y muchas veces lo aspiré, mientras dormías a mi lado.

Le besó la frente, para luego colocarle las manos sobre los hombros.

—Ven, quiero hacerte el amor por última vez, quiero despedirme de ti y tratar de…

No pudo continuar. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Vete de aquí, Hyoga— le espetó, dándose la vuelta y alejándose de él.

—No creo que sea un buen momento para dejarte solo, Milo.

El Escorpión miró al techo, para luego colocarse frente a Hyoga, en plena desnudez, y taladrarlo con sus turquesas.

—Si te quedas aquí, terminarás en mi cama, de eso puedes estar seguro. ¿Crees que Camus querría eso? ¿Qué te convirtieras en mi _puta_?

—Camus no dudó en presentarse ante ti y tratar de convencerte que debías olvidar tu honor de caballero para salvar mi vida, utilizando todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que accedieras a… esa locura… —su voz se quebró—. Pero, si yo no era digno de ser caballero, debía morir en combate, y si lo era… oh, Dioses…

Se tapó la boca con la mano, intentando no llorar. Sería algo humillante el hacerlo ante Milo, que tanta paciencia estaba demostrando con él.

—Nos manipuló a los dos. A mí por amarle y a ti por amarte.

Hyoga se quedó helado.

—¿No te lo confesó?— preguntó el otro, relajando el rostro.

—¡Jamás hizo o dijo algo que me llevara a pensar tal idea!— contestó Hyoga, escandalizado.

—Muy propio de él. Callarse sus sentimientos. Esperar hasta que ya es… demasiado tarde.

—El te amaba, Milo.

El griego meneó la cabeza, sentándose sobre la cama a continuación.

—Que lo hiciera o no, carece de importancia.

—No para mí. He venido a pagar un tributo, y no me iré sin haberlo hecho.

Milo le miró. La noche caía pero la silueta del Cisne se dibujaba aún en la penumbra.

—Estás yendo demasiado lejos con ese tema, Hyoga.

El ruso se acercó a Milo, y colocándose de rodillas entre sus piernas, le hizo alzar las manos para dibujar sus cejas, que conservaban la línea que las dividía en dos, partiéndolas.

—Despídete de él a través mío, Milo. No pienses en mí. Hazlo por ti.

—¡Es una locura!— retiró instintivamente la mano, sintiendo cómo le quemaban las yemas de los dedos.

—Acuario no debe tener deudas, Milo, y yo soy su heredero. Es mi deber el pagarlas.

—Hablas de deudas, de herederos, de cosas que ya no tienen sentido. ¿No te das cuenta que todo, todo… está olvidado ya, Hyoga? Tú me venciste, tú continuaste y tú...

—Maté a Camus— el ruso sintió cómo la voz amenazaba con írsele al fondo de la garganta—. Pero día tras día— arrastró las palabras, llenas de dolor— no dejo de recordar cómo su cuerpo caía, inerte ante mí, y cómo Atenea me salvaba la vida, mientras él se quedaba allí, tan… quieto...— apretó los puños, y un pequeño sollozo murió al intentar salir por su boca—. ¿Crees que puedo olvidar eso? ¿Acaso piensas que no siento lo que hice? ¿Que no me arrepiento cada vez que un nuevo día nace ante mí?

—Y tienes la certeza que, acostándote conmigo, conseguirás compensar todo lo que pasó en la Casa de Acuario, ¿Es eso? Pues estás completamente equivocado, Hyoga.

—Si él decidió violar todos sus ideales de castidad y pureza para salvarme la vida, es lo mínimo que debo hacer.

—No puedo permitirlo. Ahora eres mi discípulo.

—Entonces— se apoyó en las rodillas de Milo, dejando su boca muy cerca de la del griego—, enséñamelo todo. Si eres mi maestro, haz de mí un hombre en todos los sentidos. Si no quieres tomar lo que Camus te negó, acepta lo que yo te ofrezco.

—Eres… tan necio como él— contestó, horrorizado.

—Soy Acuario— replicó Hyoga.

—¿No te importa que yo…?

Hyoga suspiró. Sabía a lo que Milo se refería.

—Que me compares con él y le recuerdes mientras me… tocas, es algo que me parece lógico que suceda. Tú fuiste… su amante, yo su aprendiz. En cierta forma, eso nos une de una manera que pocos podrían comprender, y que incluso yo no entiendo demasiado bien, pero sé— le miró suplicante— que a través del otro descubriremos al Camus que cada uno de nosotros desconoce. Tú, al maestro que me adiestró. Yo, al hombre que te amó, porque estoy seguro que lo hizo con locura, Milo.

—No tienes idea de lo frío y distante que podía llegar a ser.

—Pero has de reconocer que Camus jamás habría involucrado a nadie en quien no tuviera una fe ciega para la desagradable tarea de violar los preceptos de caballería con el fin de salvar la vida de su alumno.

—Hyoga, Camus está muerto, y esto, sólo nos reportará dolor.

—Déjame robarle segundos al Dios del Tiempo, Milo— le susurró, tan cerca de su rostro que las mejillas de griego captaban el calor de las palabras del joven—. Cuando hablaste con él y le dijiste que podía estar orgulloso de mí sentí que…—tomó aire— yo… jamás podría aspirar a que alguien como tú se fijara en mí, y fuera mi compañero… ya, el estar aquí es algo abominable, lo sé, pero necesito hacerlo una vez más. Usurpé su figura renaciendo en su templo, luego, lo volví a hacer cuando vestía su armadura y ahora…

Milo le soltó el cabello, mientras sus ojos se perdían en los recuerdos.

Hyoga decidió dejarse llevar por sus propios impulsos.

—Voy a rebajar la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Tengo el cabello más corto que él, y algo más ondulado.

—No importa— musitó el otro.

—No hablaré, tampoco. Tengo muchas nociones de francés, pero…

Milo le colocó un dedo en sus labios, haciéndolo callar.

—¿Eres… virgen?

Hyoga suspiró.

—Sí.

—Y aún así, ¿Estás decidido?

—Completamente.

—Aparte de necio eres obstinado.

—Soy Acuario, Milo.

—Maldito seas, Hyoga. Maldito seas… francés.

Milo tomó el rostro del ruso entre sus manos, y lo besó con cuidado, tratando de ser lo más delicado posible. Recordó en aquel instante la primera vez que hizo el amor con Camus, y un sentimiento de pena le recorrió, anclándose en su corazón. Hyoga se entregaba a él de la forma más admirable, buscando unas respuestas que jamás encontraría de aquella macabra manera, sin siquiera pensar en todo el dolor que le reportaría una acción tal.

Porque, Milo lo sabía bien, cualquier cosa relacionada con Camus… dolía. Y mucho.

El Escorpión separó su rostro del de Hyoga y le miró con una cierta ternura.

—Nunca… nadie me había besado— dijo el ruso, acomplejado.

—Esto deberías reservarlo para alguna muchacha— contestó Milo, gravemente.

—Las… mujeres— sus mejillas se encendieron de tal manera que las ondas caloríficas que despedían fueron captadas por el poder de Escorpio— no… me excitan.

—Trataré de ser cuidadoso, entonces— le susurró, mientras se ponía de pie para ayudar a Hyoga a levantarse.

—Me gustaría que…— Hyoga se quedó quieto y callado.

—Te tratara como lo hacía con él, ¿Es eso?

Hyoga no contestó.

—Necio, obstinado y morboso. La cuenta sigue creciendo, Hyoga.

La frase tenía visos de broma. La entonación, de amenaza.

—No me voy a echar atrás.

—Y tu respuesta— añadió—, es la que se podría esperar de un Acuario.

Le colocó en la cama, recostándolo contra la almohada. Hyoga estaba tenso aunque intentara aparentar lo contrario, por lo que Milo supo que debía tratarlo con gran delicadeza. El cabello del ruso, una vez suelto, se desparramó por los hombros y sábanas, a lo que el griego retiró mechones rebeldes de su rostro con suma ternura.

—Estás nervioso— señaló—. No es una pregunta, si no una afirmación.

—Bastante— pudo decir el otro.

—Ahora es buen momento para irse, Hyoga.

_—Ne vous inquiétez pas, Milo… Je suis sûr.**1**_

La voz del Cisne, salpicada su dicción francesa con su exótico acento ruso que imitaba bastante bien la lengua materna de origen marsellés de Camus, hizo que el griego se quedara quieto, y una lágrima cayera por su mejilla.

—¡No eres él, maldito seas!— le gritó, aferrándolo por los brazos, mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Hyoga, dejando caer su peso sobre los muslos del ruso—. ¡No eres él!

Hyoga sintió cómo él también comenzaba a llorar.

—Pero quiero tener algo, solo un momento… aunque sea suyo, porque cuando le maté, con él se fue todo lo que yo tenía, Milo— los sollozos entrecortaban sus palabras—. ¿No… lo entiendes? ¡El lo era todo para mí y sin él, yo no tengo nada!

—¿Estás escuchando tus propias palabras?— le agarró firmemente, para abrazarlo—. Tienes sinceridad. Valor. Arrojo. Y eres… muy hermoso, eres… muy hermoso… Hyoga.

El Cisne elevó los brazos y rodeó a Milo, que jadeaba a causa de la impresión.

—Por… favor— susurró, quedamente—. Te… suplicaré, si lo deseas, pero… déjame… pagarte…

Milo se separó y suspiró, asintiendo, para luego limpiarle con los pulgares las lágrimas.

—Nunca me pediste que te hiciera el amor, francés— comenzó a hablar, sabiendo el daño que le iba a hacer con aquellas palabras—. Siempre salías de la cama insultándome, gritándome que yo te había obligado a violar tus votos, y que tu cuerpo estaba manchado… que sólo los mocosos te redimían de lo que yo te incitaba a hacer… eras un cínico, cuando estaba dentro de ti gemías y jadeabas como una _puta_, y luego… luego…

Hyoga se mordió el labio inferior.

—Luego… te ibas, volvías con ellos, y yo les maldecía, deseando que murieran en la nieve— la voz era gutural, entre dientes—. Y me dejabas aquí, solo, sabías que yo odiaba la soledad, así que cuando volvías y sentías mi cosmos mezclado con el de cualquiera, la guerra volvía a estallar. ¿Lo recuerdas, francés? ¿Recuerdas tus recriminaciones, cubiertas de falso paternalismo? Pero nadie te superaba en el lecho. Nadie. Porque, en eso, también eras excepcional.

Se sentó en la cama y con un par de certeros movimientos consiguió alzar a Hyoga sobre él. El Cisne no sabía cómo comportarse, por lo que se dejó llevar sin atreverse a decir absolutamente nada.

—Y ahora quieres, a través de este niño, que es tan atrevido y cínico como tú, que yo termine de partirme, y que sea tu estoque el que me mate, porque en eso consistía tu venganza, ¿verdad? Para eso me obligaste a convertirme en su maestro… porque era tan retorcido como tú.

—Milo, no tiene nada que ver con…

—¡Cállate! ¿No querías pagar la deuda? ¡Pues abre las piernas, Hyoga! ¡Ábrelas bien porque te voy a destrozar si sigues diciendo estupideces!

Le arrancó la camiseta, que salió volando para aterrizar con el montón de ropa sucia que aún permanecía en el suelo del templo, y luego le desató las bandas elásticas de sus brazos. La piel de Hyoga estaba erizada, no del frío, ya que era un caballero de los Hielos y el clima no tenía secretos para él, si no de miedo.

En su estado más puro.

—No me temías en combate pero ahora, sin armadura, vulnerable como estoy aquí, debajo de ti, desnudo… tiemblas— observó, mientras le recorría con la yema de los dedos su torso, marcado con sus propias Agujas—. Que curiosa imagen… discípulo.

Lo agarró por los brazos y lo tiró sobre el colchón, colocándose sobre él a continuación.

—Así fue la primera vez. Durante una trifulca. ¿Creías que él iba a llegar, tan majestuoso como era, para decirme desde la puerta "Milo, aquí estoy para ti", o una majadería similar? ¡Acabamos a golpes! ¡Como siempre! Yo le destrozaba físicamente pero una sola de sus miradas bastaba para que me arrodillara ante él… yo le daba asco, él me producía un sentimiento de culpabilidad y odio terrible pero… no podía, ¡No puedo vivir sin él!

Le agarró el cuello, asfixiándolo.

—Debí habértelo partido en mil pedazos cuando te presentaste con el otro niño ante mí. Debí haberte dejado desangrarte, ignorar que habías conseguido congelar mis catorce puntos vitales. ¿Qué importancia tenía? ¡Arlés terminaría por suicidarse y Camus seguiría con vida! ¿Por qué has venido a remover todo este dolor? ¿Por qué?

Hyoga se soltó del agarre, dándole un puñetazo en el pecho al otro, y luego lo encaró, furioso.

—¡Porque quería saber qué le retenía en Grecia lejos de Isaac y de mí! ¡Quería saber qué era más importante que su armadura, que sus discípulos y que la propia diosa!

Milo notó como las lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas, fruto de la rabia.

—¡Tú eras lo más importante para él! ¡Tú! ¡Y por eso te odio!

Incendió su cosmos y una ráfaga de aguijonazos se tatuaron en la pared, sobre la cabeza del Cisne.

Hyoga sabía que el momento álgido se estaba acercando, por lo que se incorporó y, desoyendo sus propios consejos de supervivencia, le tomó el rostro entre las manos, acercándose peligrosamente al Escorpión.

—Qué ciego estás, Milo.

El otro suspiró, dejando que su dolor saliera en forma de brillantes estelas por sus ojos, la Aguja Escarlata extinguiéndose en su dedo.

—Eras tú lo que él más amaba. Y yo te odiaba cuando él volvía con su cosmos impregnado de ti, serio y distante, frío, obligándome a ser como él, sin serlo… porque él te tenía a ti, y yo… yo… no tengo… nada.

—Y crees— alcanzó a decir sin que su voz sonara hueca— que si te acuestas conmigo, serás… ¿Un perfecto caballero de los Hielos? ¿Es… eso lo que quieres conseguir?

—Sí.

Milo meneó la cabeza, soltándose de la caricia de Hyoga.

—Necio, obstinado, morboso y manipulador. Te felicito—reconoció, mientras le miraba con los ojos más tristes que Hyoga había visto jamás—, ahora sí eres tan Acuario como tu maestro.

Se levantó de la cama, dejando a Hyoga allí, semidesnudo. El Cisne temblaba, sabía que era el momento de confesárselo todo, de decirle lo que había ido experimentando desde la batalla en Escorpio, y que se negó noche tras noche, mientras crecía dentro de su pecho.

El ruso deseaba a Milo, para cualquiera sería evidente excepto para el propio Escorpión que estaba allí, buscando una túnica para cubrir aquel cuerpo tan perfecto.

Hyoga no podía dejar de mirarlo, y quizás de haber sido otras las circunstancias que le rodeaban, jamás se habría atrevido a hacer aquello que tanto deseaba. Pero era el momento. Y no la dejaría escapar.

—¡Espera, por favor!

Milo se giró, con una mueca de pavor en el rostro.

—Como él no consiguió destrozarme, te dejó a ti para que terminaras el trabajo, ¿verdad? Desde que sus malditas lágrimas por ti me conmovieron de tal manera que accedí a no matarte, no hay día que no me arrepienta de lo que… Oh, Atenea, ¿Por qué me tienes que hacer esto, Hyoga? ¡Olvídalo de una maldita vez! ¡Olvídalo!

—Mírame— le dijo el otro—. Estoy… marcado por ti. Tengo… tu veneno recorriendo mis venas— estaba de rodillas en la cama, con ojos suplicantes—. ¿Puedes imaginarte la sensación de tu propia sangre hirviendo hasta tal punto de hacerte enloquecer por alguien?— suspiró, sin dejar de mirarlo—. Pues eso— tragó saliva, cuando las lágrimas florecieron de nuevo— es lo que me ocurre, Milo. Desde que salí del hospital, desde que emprendí viaje a Atenas… sólo soy capaz de pensar, actuar y sentir… por ti.

Milo se quedó quieto mientras volvía a invocar su cosmos.

Y helado, cuando vio cómo las cicatrices de Hyoga comenzaban a brillar.

Sintetizado en su cuerpo, la esencia del veneno del Escorpión, rodeado de minúsculas partículas de hielo, generaban una luz difusa que traspasaba la piel del ruso, dibujándole la constelación, sus catorce estrellas. Milo abrió la boca asombrado, cuando se miró su propio cuerpo, viendo, bajo la túnica, cómo sus propios puntos vitales reverberaban con los de Hyoga.

Eran dos escorpiones, enfrentados con una cama como su arena particular.

—Y… ardo, cuando te tengo cerca. Irónico, ¿no crees? El heredero de Acuario, el maestro de los Hielos… derritiéndose por el veneno del Escorpión… como si fuera un círculo macabro, la historia se repite una y otra vez. Los dioses deben odiarnos de una manera atroz, Milo.

El griego se acercó, y arrodillado frente a Hyoga, miró las cicatrices.

—Podría intentar extraértelo.

—No. Es mi… condena. Y yo ya la he aceptado.

Milo elevó la mano y acarició el rostro de Hyoga.

—No seré capaz de sentir otra cosa por ti que aprecio y respeto. No podré amarte, Hyoga, ya no soy capaz de encontrar mi propio corazón.

—Con eso me sentiré satisfecho. No… tienes por qué darme nada.

—No mereces esto, Hyoga. No es justo para ti.

El joven ruso sonrió tristemente.

—¿Y para ti sí lo es?

Rebajó el calor corporal, y cuando trató de atarse el pelo a la manera de Camus, Milo lo detuvo.

—No, no lo hagas. No quiero que le imites. El… jamás me habría hablado de sus temores ni de sus miedos. No hasta el punto de confesarse vulnerable. Hyoga— le agarró por los hombros con ambas manos—, si aún deseas que ocurra algo, será entre tú y yo. Quiero dejarle a él fuera.

—Pero…

—Entre tú y yo.

—¿Estás… seguro?

—Aparte de necio, obstinado, morboso y manipulador, ¿También eres sordo?

Hyoga sonrió.

—Gracias, Milo.

—_Spasiva, tovarich**2**_— contestó el otro, dejando a Hyoga con la boca abierta durante unos breves instantes.

El tiempo en que tardo en llegar hasta la los labios del ruso y sellárselos con los suyos.

Le costó tomar conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel lugar, con él como protagonista. ¿Era un sueño? ¿La materialización del anhelo que tantas veces le acechó en la noches solitarias, exigiéndole una compensación física que jamás había sido satisfecha, ya que el deber terminaba masacrando al deseo?

Abrió los ojos y sus pupilas se encontraron con otras, rodeadas de turquesa, brillantes y hambrientas de descubrir un territorio inexplorado, quemando la piel en cada toque, cargadas de una mal escondida sensualidad.

Su espalda, arqueada sin apenas darse él cuenta, elevaba su cuerpo hacia la sublimación de sus más ocultos pensamientos, entregándose como sólo él sabía hacerlo, egoístamente, sin dejar nada tras de sí.

Porque en eso se resumía la filosofía de ser Acuario. En convertirse en una vasija vacía donde los dones que recibiera serían custodiados arriesgando la vida en el empeño, si era necesario.

La boca, abierta entre sorpresa y éxtasis, había sido mordida y besada a partes iguales por el griego, que ahora se entretenía en otros lugares tan recónditos como excitantes. Hyoga jadeaba entrecortadamente, dejando que su cuerpo captara todas las sensaciones posibles para atesorarlas, como si fuera el dragón que vigilaba el Vellocino de Oro y recordarlas en sus solitarias vigilias. Había soñado demasiadas veces con aquel momento y descubrió, para su mayor goce, que la realidad superaba a la ficción, ya que Milo era un hombre que podría lograr enloquecer de deseo a cualquier amante.

Y Hyoga ardía debajo de él.

El aroma a jazmín, el que parecía que tanto le gustaba al griego, impregnaba las sábanas, la piel y el cabello de éste. Había desplegado todas las tácticas amatorias sobre Hyoga, que no era capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, siendo su cuerpo virgen, a través de erráticos movimientos, el que hablaba por él.

Tenía a Milo colocado sobre él, susurrándole frases en griego, besándole y tocándole como si el ruso fuera el favorito entre todos los amantes que tuviera la llave para abrir de par en par las puertas del alma del Escorpión.

Era una sensación imposible de describir. Tan placentera como adictiva, Hyoga descubrió en ese momento que sería capaz de matar por volver a vivir algo igual, comprendiendo la batalla emocional que su propio maestro tuvo que haber padecido durante toda su existencia.

¿Cómo negarse a aquella piel, suave, al ensortijado cabello que adornaba con su salvajismo, como un marco perfecto, un rostro de belleza sensual y ardiente, con unos ojos refulgiendo como gemas encantadas, y una boca maliciosa que dibujaba con parsimonia el contorno de los pezones, bebiendo de su piel a sorbos cortos y ansiosos, abrasadores y con una voracidad atroz?

Imposible estarse quieto.

Milo le tomó de las muñecas y con un suave movimiento consiguió que las alojara sobre su espalda, para luego mezclarle los dedos en la melena, recalcándole que su cabello y, sobre todo, su nuca, era una de las partes más erógenas que tenía. Le repitió, entre jadeos, que en aquella cama Hyoga podía hacer lo que deseara, que todo estaría permitido. Que olvidara el Hielo porque ya habría tiempo de recubrirse de él.

Y que debía obedecerle, porque la Ley de la Caballería dictaba que los discípulos eran responsabilidad de sus maestros.

Hyoga sintió una felicidad inconmensurable cuando el Escorpión le dijo que él era suyo.

De Milo.

Su aprendiz.

Fue separando las rodillas poco a poco, relajando sus músculos, permitiendo a Milo mimar, rozar, tocar y besar sin vergüenza alguna. El, que jamás se había exhibido desnudo ante nadie, se mostraba carente de pudor, con su vello rubio rizado resaltando sobre su piel, brillante, desafiante su pene en la erección que el griego había conseguido con sus placenteras caricias.

De haber podido elegir, no imaginaba muerte más dulce que entre los brazos del griego. Y Milo le agradecía la entrega.

—_Polikalo_3, Hyoga.

El ruso abrió los ojos, y un quejido infantil salió de su boca, al sentir la humedad de la lengua de Milo sobre su miembro, las manos de éste en los muslos, en la entrepierna, consiguiendo que recostara la cabeza sobre la almohada de nuevo. No podía hablar, no tenía nada dentro de sí, sólo un amor imposible, un deseo irrefrenable, un impulso de ser del otro, fundiéndose y no dejando nada a su paso. Comprendió las palabras de Camus, su recelo, su miedo a amar. Las lágrimas de Milo al decirle que él era lo más importante para el francés, su odio, su visceralidad al tratarlo.

Sin embargo, como amante, Hyoga reconoció que aquella delicadeza podría matarlo suavemente y él no se opondría.

Le pertenecía por completo. Era del Escorpión, como lo había sido su maestro.

Como, posiblemente, lo sería su aprendiz si Milo se cruzaba en su vida.

Estalló, abriéndose sus piernas y sus brazos como una estrella de mar, entre suspiros y jadeos, altos y fuertes, que hicieron sonreír al griego. Le había llevado a la cumbre del placer, con una ternura que jamás habría sospechado. Viéndolo pelear, podría decirse que Milo era un hombre de impulsos primarios, donde su propia satisfacción predominaba sobre la de los demás, pero Hyoga descubrió lo equivocada que había sido su percepción de la realidad.

Milo se había ocupado de su deleite, consiguiendo alzarlo hasta la cima del éxtasis, despreocupándose de su propio cuerpo, de sus necesidades sexuales.

Supuso que todo había terminado en ese momento, él había alcanzado el orgasmo y ahora Milo le invitaría a marcharse, para no volver a verlo jamás, pero se equivocó.

—¿He sido yo el primero?

Hyoga, intentando calmar los temblores de su cuerpo lo miró con ojos desnudos, mostrando una calma que hizo a Milo temblar imperceptiblemente.

—En todo— contestó el ruso, tranquilamente.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer?

—Te amo, Milo.

El Escorpión se quedó callado, mirando hacia el colchón, como si no quisiera cruzarse con los ojos de Hyoga.

—No te pido nada más que una noche. Para recordarte en la estepa, cuando me marche lejos de aquí.

—Lejos... de mí— contestó Milo, tristemente.

—Nunca estaré lejos de ti. Llevo tu marca, mezclada con mi esencia. Algo que me hace único entre los que han estado contigo.

Milo elevó el dedo, la Aguja Escarlata brillando, y se quedó maravillado al ver cómo el veneno, sintetizado en el cuerpo de Hyoga, brillaba, incendiando los puntos de la constelación del Escorpión junto con los de Cygnus. Era una unión tan hermosa como macabra, tan de Acuario como de Escorpio.

De ellos, solamente.

—Camus consiguió que te convirtieras en algo único para mí, Hyoga— le contestó, gravemente—. Obligándonos a ser maestro y discípulo, consolidó un vínculo que te hace especial sobre el resto, a mis ojos.

—Ahora... le comprendo— susurró meneando la cabeza, con los ojos perdidos—. Ahora os entiendo a los dos.

Milo acercó la mano al pecho de Hyoga y se quedó sorprendido al comprobar cómo su cosmos atraía el veneno coagulado que viajaba por el torrente sanguíneo del Cisne. Los cristales, brillantes bajo la piel del ruso, se incendiaban al contacto con los dedos del Escorpión, y dejaban una estela parpadeante a medida que éste cambiaba la mano de posición.

—Nos hicimos mucho daño. Tanto que ahora el mal es irreparable.

—Aún sabiendo que no vas a corresponderme, quiero que sepas que yo te amo, Milo. Que lo llevo haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo, y que deseaba...

—Calla— replicó el otro—. Calla y ven a mí, Hyoga. Yo haré que dejes de pensar. Yo haré que toques el cielo.

El Cisne cerró los ojos mientras sentía los dedos de Milo, húmedos, resbaladizos, irrumpiendo en su cuerpo. Simulaba una formación de cuña contra un bastión de carne y músculo, la Esparta que tanto amaba el griego intentando invadir la Rusia oculta, con su defensa férrea, ardiendo de deseo pero recubierta de un manto de hielo casi irrompible. Milo se abría camino en la profundidad de Hyoga poco a poco, ayudándose con caricias febriles, con besos ansiosos, con artes sexuales maestras gracias a la gran experiencia que tenía en el campo amatorio. No contento con arrancarle gemidos cada vez más hondos a causa de su pasión desmedida, quiso llegar más allá y lo colocó a su lado, como si fuera un pequeño serafín, y lo contempló con deseo voraz, hasta verle teñido de rubor.

No fue parco en alabanzas; le declaró lo mucho que le atraía, lo que lo deseaba, lo que le apetecía yacer con él, ahora que las barreras habían caído entre ambos. En griego, a la antigua usanza, Milo le recitó frases de poemas de amor de Safo, mientras le acariciaba y le penetraba con los dedos, para a continuación comenzar a masturbarlo con la boca.

Tanto alargó los preámbulos que Hyoga llegó a rogarle que entrara en él. Que le apagara el fuego del veneno del Escorpión con otro fuego más placentero. Que llenara la Vasija de él.

Que le hiciera más suyo de lo que ya era.

Y Milo obedeció.

Sin prisas, con delicadeza, con dulzura, con una entrega infinita de uno al otro, aquel acto constituyó la primera vez para los dos, tanto para Hyoga, virgen, como para Milo, experto. Sobre una cama por donde habían pasado una multitud de amantes, maestro y discípulo se hicieron el amor con una ternura desconocida por ambos. Milo quiso llorar por saber que aquello era lo que había ansiado de Camus durante toda su vida, y Hyoga también lo deseó al comprender que aquel hombre amaba a un muerto, y jamás le vería como otra cosa que no fuera su pupilo. Aún así, se sentía afortunado. Aún así, su suerte era tal que el dolor que al principio le hizo gritar fue descendiendo hasta llevarlo a un éxtasis de placer tal que se notaba embriagado de sensaciones salvajemente deliciosas.

Milo supo pulsar en su cuerpo como si fuera un violín, y tocó la melodía más vibrante que Hyoga nunca pudo imaginar.

Entre espasmos y temblores, jadeando y gimiendo mientras agarraba las sábanas con firmeza, disfrutando del Escorpión como jamás creyó que lo haría, Hyoga veía claro por qué su maestro violó el voto de celibato por aquel hombre. Cómo debió amarlo y desearlo, cómo debió sufrir por sus propias convicciones. Y cómo, una vez muerto, le entregó a Hyoga, como tributo, como retribución.

Como discípulo.

Se sintió desbordado al comprender, ahora que ya no podía verle, las motivaciones de Camus al pedirle a Milo que se hiciera cargo del entrenamiento _tebano_ de Hyoga. Debió imaginar que infectado por el veneno, el hechizo del Escorpión caería sobre el Cisne y que éste sufriría sin remedio.

Por eso lo pergeñó todo. Por eso dejó la deuda.

Y por eso Hyoga se la pagaba, rindiéndose a él. Confesándole sus sentimientos.

Amándole, sin dejar nada dentro.

Entregándose a él, para siempre.

Como Cygnus.

Como... Acuario.

* * *

1 No te preocupes, Milo. Estoy seguro. 

2 Gracias, amigo

3 Gracias


End file.
